lasgoulfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
Overview : The world of Lasgoul is made up of three large continents and a few smaller islands. The planet is a bit larger than our own, Earth, and the continents, though massive, are cut off by what seem to be never ending oceans. The civilized continent is known as the Old World. It is called the civilized continent because everything there has been turned into one great empire. The second continent, known as either the Wild Lands or New World, is only partially inhabited. The Imperium has tried to colonize it, but only spread themselves along the cost, and quickly they lost control. Just past the beaches of the continent are the marshlands, a long and deep country of swampland. Just past the swamps is the Baron's Wasteland, a massive land made up of plains, rolling hills, and forests. However, the soil there is horrible for farming, and there are often goblin and orc tribes all around the area. This is where the Imperium banishes all of its treacherous noblemen, who have created small empires all around the area. Farther in is the Black Lake, a massive lake, the size of a small ocean really, surrounded by small ports and such. Past this are the dwarf holds in the Bleak Mountains, where they fled after the Imperium took Gronmir. From these mountains you can just barely see the peak of the Great Purger, a massive volcano, a mile and a half tall, at the center of the continent. This great volcano may be dormant, but many believe it is the gateway from hell to the mortal world. Past this great mountain is completely unexplored land. Many have tried to explore it, yet have never returned. The third continent, the Dark World, is completely unknown, other than its shores. Rangal : Rangal was the nation that the Imperium came from. Made up entirely of paladins and witch hunters, Rangal often put themselves into the other country's business to best destroy all evil beings. Eventually Rangal was taken over by the Grey Templars, who led Rangal to victory after victory over the smaller, weaker nations around them. Now known as the Imperium, the great nation steamrolled right over Ismire, the lands of the elf kingdom, which was the weakest of the three other great nations. Not long after the Imperium swept into Gronmir, the dwarf holds to the North. The grand metals they mined were needed to build up the numberless armies. By this time the nation was massive, and could field up to one million soldiers at a time, also known as a crusade. Once Gronmir was taken, which took ten years of hard fighting, the Imperium waited for another ten, then invaded the Auslands. The Auslands were nothing by open plains, going on for miles and miles, with but a few forests. This country provided one thing the Imperium did not have, and needed-horses. After two years of marching, the Imperium managed to destroy all that stood in their way, and turned the entire Old World into one great empire. Gronmir : Gronmir, also known as the Gronmir Mountains, was once the great homeland of the dwarves. Built deep into the gargantuan mountains the dwarf holds were near impenetrable, and there they lived in peace, mining their valuable metals. However, the dwarves were always prepared for war, constantly building up massive stocks of weapons and armor, and training more and more soldiers. Perhaps this was because of the legends that if one were to dig too deeply into the world, they would free the most terrible of beasts living beneath. Either way, when the Imperium invaded, the dwarves of Gronmir were more than ready to hold off the tidal wave of enemies. But after five years of hard fighting and constant retreat, the dwarf leaders realized that the day was lost, and a retreat to the dwarf colonies in the New World were in order. As the massive armies fled through the mountains, one stayed. Oscar Malzshni, the greatest dwarf hero known to history, acted as a rearguard. Wielding judgement, the great lightning hammer of his kind, he slew a legion of two thousand soldiers before he too was forced back. Finally, after five more years of fighting, every dwarf had boarded their ships and fled the Old World. Ismire and Brightwoods : To the South of Rangal was Ismire and the Brightwoods. The Brightwoods are a vast forest, beautiful and lively. It is the home of the Wood Elves. Ismire is a seemingly endless desert, and is the home of the more magically adept high elves. It is odd and often called unnatural how the land is split down the middle by a small plain and a massive river. The elves were never ready for war, enjoying the peaceful times they had lived in for generations, which to an elf would be thousands upon thousands of years. They had no great fortresses to defend themselves, only grand halls in the forests and oasis cities in the deserts. Though their few warriors had been training for hundreds and hundreds of years, their numbers were miniscule compared to the Imperium's great army. The elves were the most powerful mages in the world, thus aiding the Imperium's military after surrendering, and giving them the power to use war golems. Lasting less than a year, Ismire did not stand a chance to their enemies. The Auslands : The Auslands, to the East of Rangal, was nothing but endless plains. They had numberless acres of farmland as well, but their food supply was nothing when compared to the amount of horses they had. Nearly every man and woman in the country knew how to ride a horse, and most of their army consisted of lancers and cavalrymen. Where as their nation was much smaller than the Imperium was, they had enough horsemen to cause a great deal of pain to the war machine invading their homeland. The Auslands, however, were not known for their technological advances, or their grand armies, which left them near defenseless to the advanced Imperium, who now had the greatest weapons and armor in the world. After two long, bloody years, the Kaiser was assassinated in his sleep, and the nation was forced to surrender. Even now most Auslanders would have rather died than surrendered. Kraetia : Kraetia is the large desert island to the south of the world, the home of the Kraetians. There, the temperature can come up to a sweltering 120 degrees, and can plumment to sub-zero temperatures at night. Kraetia was never a part of the Imperium's warpath, as it would be nearly impossible to take over the island in that kind of heat, along with the fact that Kraetians can fight in that kind of heat in full gear without breaking a sweat. Kraetia is governered by a Council consisting of the Warlords of the five largest clans on Kraetia, Blackblade, Firehand, Foul-Sword, Brightforge, and Stonearm. The largest of these five, Blackblade, controls most of the mining of Kraetian Blacksteel on the island. Prog The Gerindwell Rainforest : In the south-western ection fo the Baron's Wasteland sits a large rainforest, the home of the Rehnotokenalahrentajoka. Originally a forest among the wastelands, it was transformed to the jungle by a spirit fleeing from an unnown darkness. Soon after it became the home to the Rehnotokenalahrentajoka. Not much is known of the mysterious jungle, as it is considered inhosbitable by the nearby nations.